


[Pete/Carl]Music When The Lights Go Out

by Scipiod (Softgem)



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Scipiod
Summary: 在飞机上。一个问题被抛出，却没有得到回答。世道或许本应如此。On an aeroplane. There was a question but no answer. Maybe that's how it goes.





	[Pete/Carl]Music When The Lights Go Out

1

 

他的开场白是这样的：“我走出门去的时候，野猫叼来的死兔子被放在台阶上。”

我现在叫梅，我现在是一个普通的英国妇人，离航班结束还有半小时。我身边的男人是一个巫师，这挺奇怪，因为巫师往往不乘飞机。“巫师乘飞机，飞机周围就会发生风暴。”他严肃地告诉我。他仿佛知道我不会继续追问诸如“所以你会怎么办”、“风暴是不是真的会发生”之类的问题，所以他只是朝我眨了眨眼睛。后来他自称卡尔·巴拉特。他在说谎，我知道他不是——天哪，我当然知道他不是！——但是我们还是继续讲这个故事吧；他靠在座位上，和所有乘坐经济舱的乘客一样不体面地移动着身体，手里捧着一个很小的礼盒，边缘有鎏金雕花和普鲁士蓝的丝带，非常不像这个世纪的东西，但它外貌足够证明它的崭新，因此能够下推断：这是一个老派人的礼物。或者是他送给别人，或者是别人送给的他。在我坐到他身边的位置之前，他就已经在位置上安顿下来了。当我入座之后，他看上去已经睡着；后来我才知道他并没有。五分钟之前，这位巫师突然问我，要不要听一个故事，有关“英雄的没落”。

“您说吧，”我回答道，虽然我想笑。航空让人变得神经质。

“我还不知道你的名字。”他向后靠了靠，所有堆在他身上的东西都窸窸窣窣地震动起来，他的发梢狼狈地晃了两次。飞机旅行的不体面之处。我在一瞬间的恍神之后回答他，“梅。我的名字是梅。”

他冲我不在意地眨眨眼睛。“梅。”他说，“是个好名字。我们大家都知道名字能够赋予很多东西。”

“那您呢，”我问，“您的名字是？”

“你可以叫我托尼·汉考克。”他无所谓地说。

我瞪着他。“你认真的？”

“是的。”他回答得近乎轻巧，“不过这跟我这个人没有关系。如你所见，我是英国人——就和你一样。我是英国人，有英国人叫托尼·汉考克，那我当然也可以叫托尼·汉考克。这也与我的故事无关。当然，如果你不想听……”他笑了，声音却弱了下去。紧接着，有个词在我的脑海中嗡鸣了一下，卡尔。卡尔·巴拉特。那个声音绝不是他刚刚的声音——却又如此熟悉。我迅速地扭过头去看着他。他在开玩笑吧？他毫不在意地冲我摇摇头，“那才是我的名字。”

“这个故事要从几年前开始说起。不说明具体是几年前，我想你也能理解。”他心不在焉地把小桌板翻下来，把手上那个小匣放上去。

“不如从这里说起——我走出门去的时候，野猫叼来的死兔子被放在台阶上。”

他看了我一眼，继续说下去。

“猫咪经常关顾这里，经常留下一些礼物。它把那死兔子摆得异样地整齐，猫科动物总是有些小癖好。旁边有两只麻雀的尸体，一字排开。我小心翼翼地绕过去，在半路回头端详。一片树叶落在兔子的身上，如此庞大的一片树叶，像一碰即碎的裹尸布。这一次的雨后，英国干燥得异常地快，但檐滴还在往下掉。面前经过一面圮败的墙，小兽白影迅速掠过墙头。后面的大楼，在夜色里，让我想起曾经一处录音室。可怜的班尼……”他又陷入了沉默。“甚至没能听出来我们伪装成的新歌其实是地下丝绒的。她太为我们紧张了。我，和我的朋友。他叫皮特·多尔蒂。”他冲我眨眨眼睛，“我们，还有浪子——我是不是忘记说了？那是我们的乐队。

“也没人想到我们最后到了这个地步。班尼绝对没想到，我也没想到。后来我倒是有想到，不过那时候已经太迟了。我走到街角，遥遥望见远处有车驶过。随着年岁增长，看到细枝末节的东西越来越多，就好像视线被碾碎，无数光线都覆盖上来。”他又停顿了一下。飞机微微地颠簸一次。又一次。然后平稳飞行。“他是这么说的。”一个正常的人应该问，“‘他’是谁？”但我没问。

“记忆倒是鲜明的，甚至越来越好，所以哪怕逃避也没有借口。幸好我没什么可逃避的，没有；逃避是人类本性，但不是我的。我这么想。”他轻轻地抱怨了一声，似乎是在说飞机上不供应酒。“那天在半路上，发生了一件事。我感到非常吃惊，这事根本他妈的不该发生。一个声音——乐声——出现在我的耳中。那声音不是来自周围，而是来自我的体内，一开始只是不断持续的一个和弦，然后它开始离开原位，开始分解，然后组成了旋律。那旋律缓慢、犹豫，在我的整个大脑周围震颤，好像一个抛出的疑问。”他吸了一口气，“这事已经很久没发生了，你知道吗？”

 

2

 

“它以前发生过，而且在很长的一段时间里它一直在发生。那是我和皮特的一个誓言。”他耸了耸肩。“我们刚离开巫师学校，其实它是社区拐角那个小书报亭——我们兴致高昂，我们想试最古老莽撞的那种。当它形成的时候，我们两个人都有点失望。我们都没有想到它会这么无聊。只是，每次灯光熄灭之后，就会有音乐响起。只是这样而已。但那是一种奇异的震荡，我们自己无法写出那样的歌。或许有些时候可以，在我们大醉的时候，但多半不能。我们总是比巫术平庸得多。

“一开始是失望，然后是惊喜，后来又变成了习惯。在那个时候，我们住在……一个地下室。房东是位女巫，有一个小女孩，她以后不会成为也永远不会知道女巫的存在。我们的住宅，在一个入夜前三个小时就会变得漆黑的地方。旁边就有高速公路，地上铁轨，和繁忙的街道，整个城市的交通就在我们头顶；我们右侧头顶有一条小巷，那里总是有人在墙壁上做爱，夜晚的街道是很潮湿的，地下室的墙壁像水国的城防。那里只有一张床铺，而铁轨的轰鸣在每天夜里一个固定的时间会响起，有些时候短暂而尖锐，有时候悠久又漫长，而我们听不见。因为在我们的骨骼深处，有另外一种声音在振动——我们把它抓住，把它们分成凡人的乐器，吉他、贝斯、鼓，我们填词，我们一坐就是好几个小时，或者，哪怕在夜里一方突然惊醒的时候，我们鼻子杵着鼻子——不是真正的亲昵，而只是空间所限的不得已的亲近，皮特会抛出‘我觉得’莫名其妙的词汇，而我要过好久才知道，他在给我一个韵脚。”他看着窗外。

“韵脚的灵感和音乐一样，很快就会消失，第二天起来的时候，我们什么都不会记得。写歌有些时候是很难的。但是我们知道它们还在我们脑海中的某一处，只是我们无法燃起那种森林大火，只有透过烟雾——像许多老派的魔咒一样——只有透过烟雾你才能抓到隐喻，而森林就在那里，只是没有火。火在另外的地方燃烧；我们写出另外的歌。那些在我们脑海中的歌，它们是属于夜晚的。”这个自称卡尔·巴拉特的男人心不在焉地转动着指关节。“后来再过几年，我们有了别的地方可去；之前有点在困扰我们的The Strokes……那个叫朱利安的人也是一个巫师。有些事情只有巫师才能知道。总之，一切都过去了。有一天晚上——总是晚上，演出刚刚结束，我们没有想要回到我们的厢车上的意愿，于是我和皮特，只有我和皮特，走在路上，走进夜晚这条街道；二十四个小时之内都没有下雨，街道干燥，唯一的水源是九零年起安装于此的消防栓。树叶在簌簌作响；突然，路灯都熄灭了。其实并不是路灯熄灭，而是我们走进了没有路灯的黑暗。于是，那种音乐又响了起来。请你想象，或倒不如说回忆一下这个场面，毕竟我们都是真实的，这一切并非出于想象：一个叫卡尔的男人，一个叫皮特的男人，在黑暗的街道上行走，突然之间，音乐轰鸣一般地响起。如果这是这个世纪的爱情片，那么这音乐是钢琴或小提琴；但它不是。它只是纯粹的音乐，没有媒介，更接近于一个想法；而那个荒谬的想法，那个日后还要出现无数次的荒谬的想法，在我的脑海中就这样出现了：试想一下，我和皮特，在无人的街道上跳舞——多么gauche……

“事实上，什么都没有发生。皮特一直在不停地说话；我们都有些醉了，醉得一塌糊涂。当我们晃回我们的厢车本该停在的位置时，我们都吓了一跳。它不在那儿，它在三百米开外的十字路口，正在向右拐弯，几乎成了一个小点。我们傻在原地，真的感到受伤，然后开始疯狂跑起来——我们完全忘记我们是巫师，巫师总该有办法。但我们不知怎的什么都没做，我们只是往前跑去，用尽全力去追赶弃我们而去的厢车，像个傻瓜一样大喊。

“等我们终于坐上厢车后座之后，午夜又更午夜了一点。皮特在进行一些情有可原的例行抱怨，而我，该受谴责地，过了将近一刻钟才发现，皮特在流血。他的一半衬衫都被染红了。你知道发生了什么吗？皮特一直没告诉我；他的上衣口袋里放了一片碎玻璃，紫色和绿色的，来自一座破败的教堂。那扇玫瑰色的窗户开始变灰，几百年之后，玻璃里掺进了砂石碎屑，在时间的琢磨下愈加明显，而在一个特定的时间点，被一个孩子用弹弓和石头击成碎片。巫师靠巧合活着；而皮特把这片承载无数巧合的玻璃当做护身符。那天，那护身符晃晃悠悠地从他胸前的口袋中漂浮起来，升到半空，然后抖动了一下，掉落在地上，粉碎成更脆弱的碎末，最后变成了一滴水。那是所有护身符的归宿，在所要承担的过于沉重之后，它就会变成别的东西，从此不属于任何人。而在下落的过程中，它划破了——不知怎地划破了——皮特的耳垂。鲜血可怕地流了下来；而耳垂上的划伤甚至不会太疼。只是你会出很多血。”

“后来血很快就止住了。奇怪的是，连疤也没留下。在那个夜晚，究竟是谁用魔咒止住了那里流出的血？是皮特本人，还是——”他恍惚地窃笑一下，低下了头。“当然，如果以一个第三人的视角看，卡尔以为皮特不知道，皮特以为卡尔不知道皮特知道——直到后来，我用了好多‘后来’这个词，后来，知不知道都不再有意义。”空乘来了，他向她要了一杯水。飞机再次剧烈地震颤，而那水一滴都没有洒出来。“后来，一切都结束之后——”

我打断了他。“一切都结束之后？”我问，“难道你不打算解释一下，为什么一切都会结束？”

他看着我。那个瞬间我以为我激怒了他，我以为他再也不会讲下去，而一切都会停留在这个时候。但他依然继续说下去。

“你知道吗？”他对着我强调又没在强调，“埃尔维斯·普雷斯利真正的死因。他在一场演出中跟整个台下的观众建立了誓言。这誓言反噬了他。而有些誓言没那么危险，它只是消失了；消失得很突然、很坚决，但远不够彻底；它消失了，又没完全消失；就好像吉他的弦崩断——它断了，它再也拼不回去，但它还在那里。你能做的只有换掉一根弦。”

他的声音越来越轻，其实是我逐渐听不见了，他或许对我施了咒。仿佛是卡尔·巴拉特回到巴黎，回到圣心教堂，我们的软呢帽肩并肩地放在五斗柜上。皮特的笔记簿把一顶帽子压扁了，我眨眨眼睛，想看清是哪一顶。

一把原声吉他靠在墙角，一团揉皱的快餐店吸油纸掉在它的旁边，窗台上摆着两盆枯萎得差不多的垂蔓植物，床单上皮特昨晚用钢笔记下的歌词已经漶开了；那天更晚一点的时候，光点密布的穹苍所能听见的是，“那音乐消失了，彼得，那音乐消失了”；而皮特·多尔蒂回答道，“那又怎么样？”我记得一种愤怒，我想告诉他，我的确介意，我比你想象的要介意得多。我还介意很多别的事，那些你暂时没有介意的事。我只是不想说出来。面对皮特，有些时候，你什么都不能说。夜晚，蒙马台高地。一个蹩脚的死亡。在一场争吵中，皮特的烟在栏杆上掐灭。

然后是一阵令人惊讶的心痛。

等我再睁开眼睛的时候，眼前是闪烁的屏幕。

我低下头，看见我自己。我是一个英国妇人，我叫梅，我再次告诉自己；而这个自称卡尔·巴拉特的男人没在看我，他在看着飞机舷窗外，光线变暗了。

“现在，为了回答你的问题，我会告诉你，如果我是皮特，我们在一开始提到的这件事是什么样子。毕竟在还是青少年的时候，这种超自然的音乐已经成了一种纽带，与其说惋惜、悲哀，失去它的感觉更像是不习惯。是的，他曾经无数次地希望那种音乐再次回来。”

 

3

 

“所以在那天那种音乐又响起的时候，他正在床铺上发呆。当他听到那种声音，来自他的体内，从一个不断持续的和弦到完善的旋律，缓慢、犹豫仿佛是很久没有响起而太过生疏，他几乎是惊跳了一下。没做太多思考，就像他很多决定一样，他决定出发去卡尔的住宅，去亲自确认这件事。但他最后没有去成；他突然改变了注意，因为他不会承认自己其实是有所退缩。取而代之的是，他去了他捡到他的护身符的那个教堂。

教堂里已经没有神了。他跪在地上，划破了自己的指尖。他恍惚地想，自己此刻流下的血，和他数年前制作那个护身符的血是一样的。在它滴到地面上满七次的时候，他听见自己从前留下的意愿，在那个护身符破碎之后，它们已经回到这里。但就像太潦草的笔迹一样，有不少他现在已经不能听得太清。他听到自己的无数意愿之中，有一条愿望是这样的，那是在无数互相挤攘的霓虹灯管招牌中，已经灰暗蒙尘却依然倔犟地亮着的一块。它说，‘May Biggles be always here.’然而，在那个皮特自己的声音之后，他还听到了另一个声音，它温声细语地补充道，‘Bilo, too’。

那声音太熟悉了，以至于相比感到震惊，他几乎是感到荒唐。他用一只药瓶手忙脚乱地接住血，它还在从他的指尖滴落；他在那里跪了好久，直到血液不再淌下来。他离开的时候，天色已经不太昏暗。他回到住宅，在他踱进卧室之前，他的脚踝不经意地拂过门框。他为什么从没有印象，这是发生在什么时候？卡尔的能力比他强许多。在某场演出结束之后，皮特或许比卡尔更醉一点；在夜晚的某个时候，卡尔碰触到了他胸前这块坚硬的玻璃，他出于好奇把它取出，然后查看了这玻璃里潜藏的意愿。而错误只是出在，他选了这么一样脆弱的东西，来做他的护身符。

“他不会承认很多事，比如在这关系中同等的痛苦被两边所共同承受着；他所承认的只有……”他淘气地眨眨眼睛，“一些伤害，血，另一些笑和诗歌。他所承认的只有一艘船——他有些时候连这船都不会承认。所以他想，有什么大不了的呢？有什么必要呢？他重新坐回床上，那种音乐好像一束光，就像神在光里出现，神作为光出现，照亮在黑暗中滞留的人们。

“他想，这就够了，或者不如说他说服自己想，这束光是从谁那里来的，究竟又有什么关系？他坐起来，开了灯。音乐顿时消失了，他知道，因为他这里的音乐不再继续，卡尔的音乐也会消失。但现在他们是两个人，他也对此无能为力。他枯坐了一会，开始写歌。”

“后来第二次他听到这个声音的时候，他就没有这么惊讶了。他知道这种纽带没有断，但他这时候还处在漫长难耐的戒断期之中。他闭上眼睛，想到一些被药物拉长又缩短的现实。他回到过那个时候——那个晚上。那个虽然一切都黑暗却没有音乐的头个晚上，他发现了，但他什么都没有多想；一部分原因是占领他脑海的有更伟大的疯狂，而最本质的原因是，他非常随便地相信，卡尔当然不会离开他。‘那又怎么样？’当他在说这句话的时候，他的意思是，我们能够拥有比一个魔咒更多的东西：那是卡尔自己告诉他的。他理所当然地认为卡尔也这么想。

“阿尔比恩是他们的，舵手少一个都不行；但是我们要去哪儿呢，船长？我们要去哪儿呢？那儿不是我所要去的，水手说。而阿尔比恩只是漂泊，在一片狼藉的海面上，这比魔咒更为强力的魔咒最终失效了，如同招贴画开始从古老的公交站台上剥落。他真的离开了。难以置信地。”

他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。我倒吸一口气，因为飞机开始剧烈地震动。在遥远的飞机后端，有个孩子尖锐而模糊地叫了一声。“我们得快一点了。”他冷不丁地说，“让我们直接说到最近的那次音乐的奏鸣。那就是在昨天晚上，那件事发生之前大概两三个钟头，有一个我们共同的朋友告诉他，卡洛斯打算离开这里一会。他问，怎么离开的？普通人朋友盯着他奇怪地看，坐飞机啊，他说。真正的巫师如果单独乘飞机，或是在飞机上使用或维持咒语，就有可能会带来风暴。这不是迷信，这是板上钉钉的事实。他相信卡尔不是傻瓜。而在两三个小时之后，他又听见了它，在脑海中嗡鸣，就好像教堂钟楼的声音；它开始成型，开始发展，开始产生声部、对位，像一支交响曲，却孱弱得不可思议；他开始觉得卡尔可能真的要这么做。他可能想要去一个地方，却想搭乘客机碰个运气。他想，他的事跟我有什么关系？他是个巫师，他能照顾好自己。但那天快天亮的时候他还是去搜索了一次，发现几乎所有从英国出发的航班都奇迹般地延误，于是他知道昨晚卡尔还没有成行。不知是什么驱使着他，让他突然获得了这几年几乎从未有过的有条不紊。你想知道皮特做了什么吗？”

飞机震颤得更厉害了。广播里在说些什么，我完全没听见，后排的哭泣声好像隔着一层雾。他把手搭在那个小盒上，飞快地说：“他走向自己的住宅里最常用的那个橱柜，从里面翻出一个最像样的小匣，那个匣子过于老派，可能是从前的哪个姑娘留给他的；他把那个匣子揣进口袋。当他走到卡尔的住宅前的时候，突然想起了那音乐消失后第一次再次被听见的晚上；于是，他费了点劲——确实需要花很大力气——让那条街道暂时回到了那一天，这是临时的昨日重现，并不是什么逆转时光。于是，他从卡尔的门廊附近的小巷里往外看，看到卡尔走出家门。当卡尔停下来回头看的时候，他和皮特都看见，死兔子被摆放在门前，和两只麻雀一起整齐地放在门廊上。一片巨大无匹的树叶躺在兔子的身上，像是树木对他安眠的祝福。皮特也看见这次雨后，英国干燥得异常地快，除却檐滴还在滑下屋檐。当他经过圮败的墙，小兽白影迅速掠过墙头：那就是叼来兔子和麻雀的猫。他快步跟着卡尔转过街角，同时尽可能隐蔽自己。那声音响起来的时候，旁边的一排路灯因电力故障早在一刻钟之前熄灭；他看见卡尔停下了，惶然站在原地。他知道时间差不多了。你知道皮特看见了什么吗？在音乐差不多该发展成旋律的时候，卡尔坐了下来。他坐在马路边，开始抽泣。这很不卡尔，你知道吗？我们曾经无数次坐在马路边——我的记忆里他没有一次在哭泣。”

他梦呓似地说，罔顾身边有人在祈祷，我注意到他在上一句话里用错了人称。“你还记得我之前讲到的那个故事吗？当你的耳垂划破的时候，它并不会像手指被割断那样疼痛，但它会流很多血。这一切也是这样的……它并不会很疼，但会流很多血，甚至在你注意到之前。不妨想象成，阿尔比恩被飓风卷碎的桅杆，割伤了我们所有人。”

“但是在那之后，他还干了一件别的事。他躲进一条小巷，然后把自己变成了卡尔。外貌的改易不难，只需要一些不难搞到的原料和并不难掌控的咒文，除了改变的过程漫长且痛苦。当他走到卡尔的家门前时，他看上去已经是卡尔·巴拉特本人。他敲门之后走进卡尔的会客室。他已经忘了是谁给他开的门，那人问他是不是忘了东西，所以他知道卡尔已经走了。他走进卡尔的会客室，手臂在空中转了一圈，于是那个东西——他正在寻找的东西——从某个碗橱里掉了出来，在下午偏暗的阳光下发亮得不可思议。

“那是一枚戒指，后来他才知道那叫Claddagh，上面的图案是双手捧着一颗心。卡尔本来送给过他一个，而他把它丢了。他把药瓶掏出来，把那个戒指放进去。魔咒起效还需要时间。药瓶太小了，他蹲在路边，把它敲碎，取出里面的戒指。它看起来丝毫未变，但它成了皮特·多尔蒂这辈子第二个护身符，而这戒指甚至不是他的；但他不在乎，因为它可能要用来护佑两个人。他把戒指放进带来的小匣，然后赶到机场。他甚至没来得及变回皮特的相貌，在他几乎对机场里的每个人都施了咒才得以登上卡尔要乘的那班航班的时候，他依然是卡尔·巴拉特的样子。

“快来不及了。”他说，我不知道他是在陈述现实还是在继续讲故事，“当他到达机场的时候，他几乎一眼就看见了卡尔。虽然卡尔改变了他的容貌，他依然能够成功找到他，就像许多巫师能寻找到水源或黄金一样。卡尔不止一次变成女人，这似乎是他从那个报刊亭改造成的巫术学堂中毕业后学成的一个小小癖好，这一次他也变成了一位女人。那个女人是谁？是社区的门卫，还是一位试图联系他的记者，还是在一场演唱会中某个不太起眼的女孩，他在人潮中不幸扯下她的一绺头发？他不知道。皮特只知道他在这里，并且他们一定要是邻座——当他们上了飞机的时候。因为他已经不打算阻止卡尔冒着风暴的危险离开，就像几年前一样，他们会一起离开。”

“你对我也施了咒，”我说。

“是的，我对你也施了咒，好让你坐到我旁边来，而不是其他任何人。”这个容貌是卡尔·巴拉特而我很清楚他不是卡尔·巴拉特的男人说，“现在让我继续讲这个故事。对一个巫师来说，骗过检票人和引座员以及几乎所有乘客而登上一架飞机并不难，他要做的只是在卡尔·巴拉特登上飞机之前登上这架飞机。他在走向外面飞机停靠的大片空地之后最后回头看了一眼，在机场明亮的告示屏的顶端，他看到了这架航班的目的地：巴黎戴高乐机场。那就是一个叫皮特·多尔蒂的巫师在登上飞机前所干的所有事。接着他靠在座椅上，闭上眼睛，等待着那个卡尔变成的女人在他的邻座入座，然后看见他的脸。”

飞机在风暴中迷路，一阵颤抖席卷了我。我的目光不受控制地转向那张脸，而那张脸开始缓慢地变化，一张面具被缓缓揭了下来。几秒钟之后，看着我的是皮特的脸。我直起上半身，并且能够感觉到，在我体内的那些秘符和药剂，它们也将渐渐失效；我看着他明亮的眼睛，就是这双眼睛让我在他还是卡尔·巴拉特的容貌时就意识到，他其实是谁。变化开始了。我在他的瞳孔中看见我自己的脸，先是梅，然后变回了卡尔·巴拉特……这个男人用他自己的声音——皮特·多尔蒂的声音——颤抖地说：“现在，卡洛斯，风暴会把这整架飞机上的乘客都杀死——让我们离开这里。风暴会跟着我们离开。”

我抓住他的手。电光火石之间，我们出现在飞机的舷窗之外，进入风暴之中。我们在风暴之上飞行，在风平浪静的云层之上，星空是如此晴朗，风暴在我们的下方无声翻涌。当我们到达戴高乐机场的那一刻，随我们而来的风暴搞垮了整个机场的供电系统，整个机场已经经过疏散，里面空无一人。当我们撞碎了机场的玻璃顶窗，在皮特问我“准备好了吗”之前，在我真的疯狂地笑了起来并且问他你觉得在高空数千米这样飞行过后我有没有准备好之前，候机厅里所有灯光已经熄灭了。早在我们缓慢降落在满地的玻璃碎片中的时候，那音乐已经响起，它在我们的脑海中回荡，我有预感这一次它不会消失。我们在原地坐了很久。风暴变成了大雨，而远处的天空已经开始发亮，这是一个巫师所能讲的最长的故事之一。远处我们本该乘坐的那辆飞机寂静地在乌云之下画了一道直线，那航班少了两名乘客。在我们离开之后，有一些我不知道的事情还在发生。在法国的某个论坛上迅速流传起一个都市传说：当那场众所周知的风暴停歇之后，有人发现在某区候机厅的地板上有一摊湿润的玻璃碎片，它上方的顶窗没有一扇有破损的痕迹。而在玻璃碎片的中央，躺着一支玫瑰，没人知道那支玫瑰是从哪里来的。一个与这个谜团似乎无关的事实：皮特从我的家里拿来的那枚装在匣子里的戒指，在那个暴风雨的夜晚之后就消失了。承受一场在风暴中的飞行好像已是它所能承受的最重的使命，我们再也没能找到它。


End file.
